Application development platforms (ADPs) commonly represent software that enable users to design, develop, and build software applications to execute certain functions. For example, enterprise ADPs allow users to build enterprise applications that perform functions relating to enterprise business operations, such as transaction report generation, collaborative capabilities, process automation, and event monitoring. Examples of applications include a word processor, a spreadsheet, an accounting application, a web browser, among others.